Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an apparatus and a method of treating a substrate, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method of treating a substrate using process gas.
A semiconductor device is fabricated through several processes, such as photolithography, etching, thin-film deposition, ion implantation, and cleaning processes. Here, a substrate treating apparatus using plasma may be used to perform the etching, thin-film deposition, and cleaning processes.
Normally, a plasma treatment process may include steps of supplying process gas into a chamber and of treating a substrate using plasma generated from the process gas. However, in such a plasma treatment process, a fraction of the plasma may be attached on an inner surface of the chamber, thereby serving as a particle source. Accordingly, a cleaning process may be performed to preserve a desired clean level of an internal space of the chamber, before and/or after the plasma process.
The cleaning process may include steps of supplying cleaning gas into the chamber and of measuring a state of plasma generated in the chamber. FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional views illustrating a substrate treating apparatus according to a conventional technology. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a transparent window 2 may be provided through a sidewall of a chamber, and a sensor 3 may be provided near the transparent window 2 to measure a plasma state in the chamber state and monitor a corresponding cleaning state. Alternatively, a sensor 4 may be used to examine the composition of process by-products, which may be produced in the chamber, when the process by-products are exhausted. The cleaning state of the chamber may be determined based on the examined composition.
However, in the case where the cleaning state of the chamber is examined using the afore-described methods, it is difficult to properly monitor the actual cleaning state of the inner surface of the chamber.